


Bonfires and Sweater Paws

by JehBeeEh



Series: One-Shots from Across the Multiverse [14]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Bonfires, Cuddling & Snuggling, Fluff, M/M, Sharing Clothes, Soft and Fluffy, Sweaters, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, first I love yous
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-24
Updated: 2020-12-10
Packaged: 2021-03-06 22:35:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 863
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26076550
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JehBeeEh/pseuds/JehBeeEh
Summary: “Hey you,” Steve said softly as he placed a kiss to the side of Tony’s head. “You good?”Tony nodded but burrowed into him further. “Just needed to warm up a bit.”“Well, you’ve come to the right place. Want my sweater?”“No, s’okay. Don’t want you to be cold.”Steve chuckled. Sitting near a raging bonfire that he didn’t want to know how Clint had managed to get roaring so high so fast, he was anything but cold. Plus, the beers had settled a warm, fuzzy feeling in him too. And now, with his boyfriend snuggled closely, he was most definitely not cold.
Relationships: Steve Rogers/Tony Stark
Series: One-Shots from Across the Multiverse [14]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1656748
Comments: 47
Kudos: 246





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> A super soft, fluffy prompt for a lovely anon on my [Tumblr ](https://jehbeeeh.tumblr.com/) asking this:  
> "Oooh, Stony with "sweater paws" and a bonfire, please?"  
> Your wish is granted - sweet and soft boys, snuggling on Adirondack chairs on a cool summer night. :)

Steve was chatting animatedly with Bucky, recounting the previous night’s hockey game highlights, when a body flopped on top of him. Steve just laughed as Tony snuggled into his lap, arms wrapping around him under his sweater, cold nose burrowing into his neck. Bucky smirked as he got out from his own Adirondack chair, knowing he’d lost Steve with Tony snuggling into him this way, and made his way to Sam and Rhodey, tossing a football further down on the beach.

“Hey you,” Steve said softly as he placed a kiss to the side of Tony’s head. “You good?”

Tony nodded but burrowed into him further. “Just needed to warm up a bit.”

“Well, you’ve come to the right place. Want my sweater?”

“No, s’okay. Don’t want you to be cold.”

Steve chuckled. Sitting near a raging bonfire that he didn’t want to know how Clint had managed to get roaring so high so fast, he was anything but cold. Plus, the beers had settled a warm, fuzzy feeling in him too. And now, with his boyfriend snuggled closely, he was most definitely not cold.

“I was actually about to take it off. I really don’t mind.” He placed another soft kiss on Tony’s temple, letting his lips linger just a bit.

“If you’re sure, I won’t say no.”

Steve shook his head, making a low sound to complement the motion. He slid a hand between them, Tony not moving and making it a bit difficult to reach. He slid the zipper down, managing to pull it free enough to complete the motion with Tony still firmly snuggled into him. He shrugged out of it after pulling away from the chair just enough to be able to remove it.

“There you go,” he whispered sweetly after he’d pulled it over Tony’s back and arms and zipped it up over his smaller frame. “You look tired, sweetheart. Wanna head back?”

Tony shook his head lightly as he adjusted the sweater over his lithe frame. He tried to hike the sleeves up, but no amount of tugging made them go past his hands, so he bunched the ends into his palms instead.

“This is cozy, thanks,” Tony told him as he curled back into his arms, his head resting on Steve’s shoulder.

Steve placed a loud kiss to the tip of Tony’s nose, making him giggle. Tony couldn’t resist lifting his head up to reach Steve’s lips. There was little that Steve enjoyed more than Tony’s soft lips on his. He easily obliged the other man’s request, letting their lips slot together softly. Steve let his nose brush against Tony’s, bringing their lips back together over and over, pulling his boyfriend closer with each contact of their lips. Soon, Tony’s sweater clad hands had worked their way around Steve’s neck, making him smile into the kiss they were sharing, forcing them to take a breath, foreheads resting together awkwardly, not that either of them cared.

“I think I’m falling in love with you, Steve,” Tony whispered against Steve’s lips before pressing them together again for another quick kiss, a sweater paw brushing against Steve’s cheek.

“I’m definitely in love with you, Tony,” Steve replied, a bright, ridiculous smile on his lips after hearing the words Tony had just told him.

Large brown eyes settled on him, looking a bit shocked at Steve’s admission, as if him saying the words was not part of anything he expected to hear back. “For real?”

“Yeah, for real,” Steve nodded, pulling him back to his lips, this time fueled by a fervor Steve hadn’t felt before as he nipped at Tony’s lower lip, and licked his way inside his mouth, tasting the chocolate and marshmallows from the earlier on his tongue. Both of Tony’s hands – fingers poking from the ends of the arms of the sweater – were on his cheeks, pulling him impossibly closer as much as they could.

They kissed for a while longer, a happy, warm feeling that had nothing to do with sweaters, bonfires, or booze, blossoming inside Steve’s chest. When Tony finally let his head fall back on Steve’s arm, trapping it between the chair and his body, chest rising and falling rapidly as he caught his breath, his perfect features set aglow by the light of the fire in front of them, Steve had never felt more sure of anything in his life. He leaned down to place soft, sweet kisses anywhere he could reach over Tony’s face and neck, the sound of Tony’s laughter igniting the warm feeling in his chest into a blaze that rivaled the bonfire in front of him.

Steve leaned back against the large chair back, unable to stop staring at Tony, seeing a fondness on his face that he knew he mirrored right back.

“I mean it,” Steve finally spoke, letting the fingers on the arm that wasn’t trapped under Tony trail down the side of Tony’s face gently. “I love you, Tony.”

Two sweater clad hands framed his face, only thumbs poking out now to stroke his skin, making him smile as Tony locked their eyes together in the most earnest look. “I love you too, Steve.”


	2. Art by Thirstina!!!!!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had been wanting Stony Art for one of my fics for a while and commissioned Tina for this piece. I could not be happier with the result!!! She is a gem, and a true gift to this fandom.
> 
> Thanks a million again, my dear!!!


End file.
